White Christmas
by Llmav
Summary: Austin gives Ally the Christmas gift of her lifetime.


**A/N; This is my first one-shot, and my first Auslly story (my multi-chapter is Raura based). Please let me know what you like, what you hate, if you would like to see more one-shots, or any other opinions or feedback you may have. Happy holidays!**

It was cold, so very cold. It had not yet snowed, and the reports were conflicted on whether there would be a White Christmas this year. They were all hoping for some snow, as it would be a nice contrast to their usual Miami heat.

They had gone to stay far north for the holidays. Austin had a performance nearby on Christmas Day, and the four of them decided that they wanted to spend the holidays together. Rather than staying in some impersonal hotel room, Lester's mother offered her vacation home for a week. It was a cute, old, two bedroom house, complete with heating problems. They loved it, it was the perfect backdrop for their first cold Christmas. But there wasn't much to do. There was no TV, and with the snow being a no show, any type of winter sport activities were out of the question. Ally was quite relieved over the latter - coordination and sports were not her strengths.

It was the night before Christmas, and they had been playing 'Never have I ever', a juvenile attempt at entertaining themselves in a place that left much to wish for in that area. They had had a few drinks, the questions drifting into the mandatory and unavoidable sex topic. Dez drank for everything as he enjoyed liquor and had difficulties following the rules of the game. Trish drank for everything as she, well, had done pretty much everything. Ally was more reserved, shy. She didn't like to discuss sex, and especially not in front of the guys, in front of _Austin_. Trish grew bored and changed the game to 'Truth or dare'. Without the dare. So basically, asking personal questions and expecting everyone to answer. Ally didn't love these types of games, mostly because she had a horrible poker face and therefore had to tell the truth. But the Latina usually got her way.

'Ally, I have a three part question for you.' She cringed. Trish just loved to embarrass her. 'When was the last time you touched yourself?' Yep, embarrassing her was Trish's mission in life. She blushed, thinking back to the very same morning when she had woken up after a particularly vivid, adult oriented dream involving a particular blonde. And his tongue. On her. In her. She had awoke wet, as seemed to be the norm these days as those types of dreams frequented her sleep more often than not. She didn't know if it was because he had all of a sudden become even hotter or because she spent most of her awake time daydreaming about was off in his own little world, and Austin all of a sudden seemed very interested in his empty drink. 'I'm not going to answer that, Trish', she whispered. 'Fine, but that's your one out. Part two. Who did you think of?' His eyes left his drink, bore into hers as darts, the color dark and full of emotions that she had a hard time pinpointing. Was it hope? Lust? Anger? She wasn't sure, but as she got lost in his amazing orbs, she forgot time, forgot space, forgot the question. Trish smirked, mumbling 'Never mind' as she could clearly feel the tension between the muscular blonde and the petite brunette. She had her answer.

'How often do you cum during sex?' Trish's question snapped her out of her trance. 'Huh?' 'That's the third part of the question. Don't you dare try to not answer, you haven't answered any of the other ones'. She could feel her face warm, hot, red. She knew Trish wouldn't budge. Austin's eyes were still on hers, and she broke away from his gaze as she whispered 'Never'.

-  
He was in his bed, tossing and turning, not being able to settle into sleep as his fantasies were running wild. He was angry, pissed at Ally's ex-boyfriends for not treating her the way she deserved. She had never cum during sex? He had never been fond of any of her boyfriends, but now he despised them. She was a princess, a goddess. If he ever got a chance with her again, he would show her what he could do, how he could love her, how he could pleasure her...show her everything he never got to that first time around. They had tried dating before. Briefly, a few years back. It didn't work out. He was deeply in love with her, couldn't ever not think of her, but she needed stability, someone to take her to events and to the movies. He did not have the time. But more importantly, they were both terrified of ruining their friendship, knowing that they could not live without each other if things ended badly. They broke it off, in hindsight without really trying, remaining friends and partners. They dated other people, him never finding that spark or chemistry that he had experienced with her. His latest 'relationship' had ended a few weeks ago, a couple of days after her and the latest dickface had called it quits. He would like to call it a coincidence that they both became single in the same week but knew that it wasn't.

He was cold. The house was freezing.

To top it all off, the picture of Ally touching herself, pleasuring herself wouldn't leave his mind. It was driving him insane and had kept him in a state of arousal for the last few hours. He sighed as he reached down to take care of his situation.  
-

She heard the bedroom door open, her annoyance increasing as she assumed that it was Dez once again looking for some random item that he had lost somewhere in the tiny house. Trish was already snoring a few feet away, in the twin bed parallel to hers. She had a hard time falling asleep as her mind drifted to him, his hair, his lips, his eyes.

It was dark, a small sliver of light from the street light outside providing the only source for visibility in the space challenged room. She almost screamed out loud when she felt two cold hand touching her back under the cover. 'Don't be scared, it's me' he whispered and she relaxed as she recognized the voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She had been in love with it and the person attached to it for years. 'Im so cold, Ally. Dez stole the cover from my bed again. Please, can I lay here for a few minutes until I can feel my feet again'. She nodded, then realizing that he couldn't see her and croaked out a small 'yes' as her heart was beating out of her chest. She had never been in bed with him before.

'Thank you' he whispered in her ear, 'you're a life saver'. 'Mmhmm', was all she could master. He slid under the cover, spooning her from behind and hugging her laid there for a minute, hearts beating in a unison, fast pace. 'I think it's working, I'm getting warmer already', he whispered, 'are you cold somewhere?' His breath on her neck made her shiver. 'My neck is kind of cold' she answered before thinking. Not a second later, his lips were on her neck, kissing, licking, his subtle five o'clock shadow gently irritating her skin and turning her on in a way that she had never experienced before. She moaned, biting down on her lip as she realized that Trish was nearby, and felt the arrival of his hard-on pressing into her back. Holy crap.

'Better?' His voice was deep, husky. She turned around, now facing him as confidence was running through her. 'My mouth is cold too'. His lips met hers, hesitantly, permission seeking, wonderfully. She parted her lips, needing to taste him. It was better than she could remember, which said a lot as she still considered him the best kisser she had ever had the pleasure to experience. The kiss went from sweet to rushed in less than a second. Tongues battling, saliva swooping, restrained moans from both sets of lips. He broke away, breathing hard. 'I want to give you something, an early Christmas gift'. 'Yours is under the tree, should I...' He stopped her. 'It's a different type of gift...', his voice trailing off, suddenly self-aware. Fuck it, it was now or never. 'I want to make you cum'. She thought she heard him wrong. 'I want to make you cum over and over, with my fingers, with my lips, with my...cock. I want to pleasure you like no one else has pleasured you before'. She was speechless and dripping wet. She couldn't think of anything else she rather get for Christmas. Still speechless, she kissed him, effectively erasing any doubts he may have had in regards to her willingness to participate in his proposal.

His hands slid under her pajamas, trailing his cold fingers all over her body, leaving goosebumps in their way. Her nipples immediately hardened under his touch, and he unbuttoned the front of her shirt to gain access for his mouth. Oh, what a christmas treat. He swirled his tongue around them, nibbling, sucking, further hardening. It wasn't enough. He needed to feel her.

He carefully slid his hand under her pajama pants, rubbing her outside of her panties. He could feel her respond, her breath hitch and some of her wetness seeping through the fabric. He rubbed his dick into her leg as he needed friction, his self-control slipping away by the second. He had wanted her for so fucking long. His fingers took on a life of their own as they pushed the fabric of her panties to the side, gently circling her clit with earfuls of quiet Ahhhs as a result, then slowly entering her, one by one, until three of his digits were fully sheathed inside of her. She gasped, moaned, writhed as she experienced his bedroom skills first hand. She cursed at herself for never having done this with him before. Shit, she had been missing out. He increased his pace, his fingers pumping her at fast speed as his thumb continued to massage her clit and before she knew it, she exploded and for the first time, she realized what all the fuss was about. Sex was amazing. Sex with _Austin_ was amazing. _He_ was amazing.

'That was number one', he half-smiled as he started to slide her pants and panties off. 'Now on to number two'. He slid himself under the cover. She could not see him, but God could she feel him. His lips were on her, slowly and tantalizing sipping up mouthfuls of her juices, increased tremendously in volume from her recent orgasm, while teasing her clit with fast strokes in between. He let a finger slid in, only to abruptly replace it with his tongue, plunging its length into her soaking wet folds. She felt her eye roll back, her back arch of the bed, unable to maintain still as sensations shot out throughout her body. He moved his tongue in and out, effectively bringing her back to the brink of ecstasy, prior to replacing his tongue with his finger once again, the tip of his tongue back on her clit in fast strokes. She fell, fisting the comforter, his name on her lips, her body twitching uncontrollably and her mind racing. Holy hell. She had never known what he was capable of.

He made his way back up to her, trailing kisses all over her body along the way. 'At least one more to go', he huskily smirked, trying to sound unaffected and not let her know how close he was to push her down and fuck her senseless. He had enjoyed eating her out way too much. He was so turned on and didn't know what he would do if she turned him down now, but hesitation was still present. 'Are you sure?' he croaked. She looked at him, confused. Wasn't it obvious to him that she wanted him, needed him, in a way that she never had needed anyone before? All she could do was nod, and that's all he needed. He positioned himself on top of her, pushed into her, inch by inch, slowly entering heaven as he kissed her collarbone, her neck, her ears to keep himself from screaming. His sympathy for her previous lovers instantly increased as he realized that he, too, may have a difficult time lasting long enough to make her cum. Shit. Shit shit shit. He needed to, he had to make it pleasurable for her or he would never forgive himself. He slipped his hands under her ass, pressing her up against him as he drove himself into her depths again, effectively rubbing up against her clit with each thrust. The nails of one of her hands were digging into his back, the other hand fisting his hair in a handful as she bit her lower lip to stifle her otherwise too loud moans. He was better than she could have ever imagined, better than any wet dream or fantasy that she had ever had and way out of the league of any of her previous 'lovers'. She didn't want it to ever end. She could feel herself already getting close to the her third orgasm of the night, her body working on auto-pilot, meeting his every thrust with her hips and moving in synchrony. She could not hold back. She kissed him, held him tight, whisperingly screaming out her orgasm into his ear.

He wanted to keep on, wanted to stay inside of her forever, but the pleasure was too much, even further intensified by her pussy's irregular orgasm contractions. He spilled inside of her, pumping rhythmically as he came, the sweetest release of his life time as he provided her with his very own version of a White Christmas and an earful of profanities.

The early morning light entered the sky, the lovers snuggled up in bed, body heat by far exceeding the temperature outside. Content, amazed, glowing. 'You have to leave, Trish will be up any minute' she said, reluctantly. She did not want him to leave. 'I don't care, I'm not leaving.' 'She'll think something is going on'. He was quiet, look of ponder on his face. 'Would that be such a bad thing?' He looked a little hurt but also curious. 'No', she answered truthfully. 'But I don't want to confuse her.' 'Im not confused'. He looked mad. 'Look, maybe I should have said this before we...you know...but I want you, only you, I want to call you mine, I want you to be done with dating assholes who may be there all the time but don't know how to treat you or please you. I may be gone for periods of time, but I freaking love you. All I want is you'. She looked at him, tears in her eyes as he had just spoken the words she had been dreaming to hear since...since the first time she met him, corn dogs in hand and and that accompanying heart melting puppy-smile. 'That's all _I_ want' she answered simply.

Trish awoke, took a look at the embracing, kissing couple and turned back around. 'About freaking time' she mumbled and fell back asleep.

Suddenly, snow was flurrying outside the window. It looked like they would get a real White Christmas after all. 


End file.
